Lost Innocence
by Celestial Assassin
Summary: You never know how much you love someone until you lose them, and you never value a person until you have to say goodbye... implied yaoi ***ALTERNATE ENDING UP***
1. Default Chapter

I watched the snow blow through my window. The harsh winter weather kept me indoors. I closed the curtain quickly. I couldn't bare the snow. it reminded me too much of him. I shut my eyes quickly to block the flow of tears. It wasn't like me to cry. It wasn't like me at all. but I blamed myself for his death. I wasn't there to protect him; I was off in my own little world. I was too worried about getting the Millennium Items to be worried about him. And now I am too saddened by his death to go out and avenge him. But, I was torn. What do you do when you have to choose between your best friend and the person who you love? I shook my head. It didn't matter anymore. I am just a spirit wandering around the earth because I have no place to go. I am not important enough to be sent back to the Shadow Realm; nobody wants me. I'm just a lowly Tomb Robber who lost his soul because he was greedy and didn't know how to love. but Ryou taught me. He was the first person to ever care about me, even though he never loved me. And if he did, he will never know I loved him back. My last words to him were said to late; he was dead. I had just confessed my love for a dead person, my image. I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my brain, but it was imprinted there. The rain poured down from the sky, hiding my tears. I found his body in an alleyway; his soul was being eaten up by the blackness. He's trapped in the Shadow Realm forever, and his soul is dead. He was barely alive when I found him. He was choking and wheezing. He said something that I couldn't make out, smiled at me, and then died. I swore then and there I would kill the person who had done this to Ryou, but then I found out it was Marik, my best friend. And I couldn't kill him without killing or harming his hikari. And his hikari was just as innocent as Ryou.  
  
I tried to talk to him when he was in the alleyway. The mental link was closing fast, but I talked to him. I should have told him then that I loved him. 'Bakura, what are you doing here?' 'I'm going to help you, Ryou.' 'What about your search?' 'You're in trouble, Ryou. I'm going to help you.' 'I thought you didn't care about me.' 'I don't! I need you to help search.' I saw the deflated look in his eyes, and it tore at my small black heart. 'Is that all you'll ever care about?' He asked, before the mental link closed. That's when he whispered something and died. "No, Ryou! I LOVE YOU!!" I screeched. I brought his limp body close to mine and wept. I wept for Ryou, and for me. My light was gone; my innocence. I wanted to kill whoever had hurt him then and there, but then I found out Marik had done it. It tore away at my insides. I used to love Marik back when we robbed tombs together but when I met Ryou I didn't anymore. I guess it was just a crush, but he was still my best friend. I just couldn't kill him. I couldn't avenge Ryou. I screamed. I couldn't stand it anymore. I threw myself into the shadow realm. "TAKE ME!! TAKE ME NOW!!! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!!!" I screamed. I knew it was all in vain. Shadi had control over these things, and he had pretty much exiled me to live on earth. as a human. forever. Even after time ended I would still be here waiting. Ryou died 2 years ago, and Marik repented for his 'sins' because he loved somebody, and somebody loved him back. If I had told Ryou I loved him when he was alive, and he said he loved me, then I would be able to die. And then I could be with Ryou. my angel.  
  
To my surprise, my soul was taken away. "What? I haven't repented. how is this happening?" I was scared, but overjoyed. I would see Ryou soon. "But, you have repented. Ryou said he loved you, and you said you loved him. You repented." "When did he say this?" I asked. Was this person mocking me? "When he mumbled something that you didn't understand. He said I love you. And he wasn't dead when you said you loved him." The voice said. I smiled. I was going to die. But, I'm going to be with Ryou. And I'm coming home..  
  
Eh, kinda OOC, huh? Oh well. I liked it. It was my first attempt at an angst, so please don't flame me if the genre is wrong!! If you guys like it MAYBE I'll do a sequel!!! 


	2. Alternate Ending

Thank you guys for all the nice reviews!! ^_^ This is the alternate ending. IT WILL NOT BE HAPPY!! You have been warned. Tell me which one you like better so I can do a sequel. I'll probably do a sequel for both anyway. Enjoy!! ^_~  
  
I watched the snow blow through my window. The harsh winter weather kept me indoors. I closed the curtain quickly. I couldn't bare the snow. it reminded me too much of him. I shut my eyes quickly to block the flow of tears. It wasn't like me to cry. It wasn't like me at all. but I blamed myself for his death. I wasn't there to protect him; I was off in my own little world. I was too worried about getting the Millennium Items to be worried about him. And now I am too saddened by his death to go out and avenge him. But, I was torn. What do you do when you have to choose between your best friend and the person who you love? I shook my head. It didn't matter anymore. I am just a spirit wandering around the earth because I have no place to go. I am not important enough to be sent back to the Shadow Realm; nobody wants me. I'm just a lowly Tomb Robber who lost his soul because he was greedy and didn't know how to love. but Ryou taught me. He was the first person to ever care about me, even though he never loved me. And if he did, he will never know I loved him back. My last words to him were said to late; he was dead. I had just confessed my love for a dead person, my image. I shook my head, trying to get the image out of my brain, but it was imprinted there. The rain poured down from the sky, hiding my tears. I found his body in an alleyway; his soul was being eaten up by the blackness. He's trapped in the Shadow Realm forever, and his soul is dead. He was barely alive when I found him. He was choking and wheezing. He said something that I couldn't make out, smiled at me, and then died. I swore then and there I would kill the person who had done this to Ryou, but then I found out it was Marik, my best friend. And I couldn't kill him without killing or harming his hikari. And his hikari was just as innocent as Ryou.  
  
I tried to talk to him when he was in the alleyway. The mental link was closing fast, but I talked to him. I should have told him then that I loved him. 'Bakura, what are you doing here?' 'I'm going to help you, Ryou.' 'What about your search?' 'You're in trouble, Ryou. I'm going to help you.' 'I thought you didn't care about me.' 'I don't! I need you to help search.' I saw the deflated look in his eyes, and it tore at my small black heart. 'Is that all you'll ever care about?' He asked, before the mental link closed. That's when he whispered something and died. "No, Ryou! I LOVE YOU!!" I screeched. I brought his limp body close to mine and wept. I wept for Ryou, and for me. My light was gone; my innocence. I wanted to kill whoever had hurt him then and there, but then I found out Marik had done it. It tore away at my insides. I used to love Marik back when we robbed tombs together but when I met Ryou I didn't anymore. I guess it was just a crush, but he was still my best friend. I just couldn't kill him. I couldn't avenge Ryou. I screamed. I couldn't stand it anymore. I threw myself into the shadow realm. "TAKE ME!! TAKE ME NOW!!! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!!!" I screamed. I knew it was all in vain. Shadi had control over these things, and he had pretty much exiled me to live on earth. as a human. forever. Even after time ended I would still be here waiting. Ryou died 2 years ago, and Marik repented for his 'sins' because he loved somebody, and somebody loved him back. If I had told Ryou I loved him when he was alive, and he said he loved me, then I would be able to die. And then I could be with Ryou. my angel.  
  
I sank to the ground and pounded my fist against it. It wasn't fair, Marik had killed, but he had his hikari who loved him. I did love Ryou! I truly did, wasn't that enough? I had never killed. Tears were stinging at the corners of my eyes. I would live forever. 'Isn't that what you wanted? To live forever?' A voice in the back of my mind asked. "Not alone. Never alone." I answered out loud. I squeezed my eyes shut, but a blinding white light made me open them. "R-Ryou?" And there he was, standing in front of my, white wings folded behind his back and a golden halo above his head. He smiled at me. "I heard you say you loved me, Bakura. If only you would have said it sooner." He hung his head. I was confused. "Wh-what do you mean?" "I gave up hope. I thought you'd never love me because all you wanted was to rule the world. If you would have said something, maybe I wouldn't have given up." My eyes widened. He gave up because of me. It was my entire fault. I would never feel the pain of dying, but this was 100 times worse. I caused the death of the one I loved. I hung my head in despair. He stepped forward and put his hand under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. "Find someone else. Then you can come back. Please be happy." His final words. I knew I'd never see him again. Not in my dreams, never.  
  
I stood on a high cliff, the wind whipping around me. I came here to plan things, to scheme about how I was going to kill the stupid Pharaoh. I would never do that now, because I don't want anyone- my enemy or not- to feel this pain of utter loss. Although, Pharaoh could just kill himself. He will not have to live forever. Unlike me. There will never be anyone else. I am forced to live life on this even after time has stopped. after all forms of life are depleted. and I will always be waiting.  
  
Awww. how sad!!! Poor Bakura!! I'll have a sequel up as soon as I can!! It's called 'The Tears of an Angel.' (Title is subject to change) Enjoy!! 


	3. Sequels

This isn't really a chapter, but for everybody who doesn't know, the sequel for the Alternate Ending is up. It is called Angel Tears. The sequel for the original ending is up also. It is called Forever. I hope everybody enjoys them!! I would also like to thank my wonderful reviewers!! You guys are the best, and I don't know where I would be without your support!! THANK YOU! 


End file.
